Super Duper Mario
=Super Duper Mario & Marin= ---- Super Duper Mario is a fan-game made by Mr. Yokai, consisting of Mario going on adventures with the Sprixie Princesses to save the Sprixie Princesses again. But also, the Sprixie society... (It's my first page, so expect some newbie stuff.) Contents http://web.archive.org/web/20191023232813/https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Duper_Mario# show Plot Please note that I am not trying to steal anybody's OCs. The game starts at a stormy night at the Sprixie Kingdom, being under attack by Bowser's Army. Currently, there's 41 Sprixie Princesses, but only 8 remain (being the original sprixie princesses and the white sprixie princess). As they flutter in panic (since they don't have any real defense mechanism, no cannons or stuff like that), a cannonball hits the Red Sprixie Princess as they get picked up by a Koopa Troopa and bottled up. And then more attacks happen, with smoke raising upwards, soon clearing to reveal only the Green and White Sprixie Princess remain. Finding a safe spot, they decide to create a Clear Pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom, but it's not until a Shy Guy nabs the Green Sprixie Princess by the wings and bottles her up. The White Sprixie Princess stares in horror... Meanwhile, at the Mushroom Kingdom, the White Sprixie Princess gets shot out of the Clear Pipe and into Mario's toolbox after a long and busy day of... carpenter work. Eventually Luigi and Mario talk about random things (such as going back to Brookyln and why Bowser's not even attacking), coming home, they place down their toolboxes in a relatively safe spot, until out of nowhere, Mailtoad comes and gives Mario a "package from Mia Mario" and it turns out to be a young baby named Lillian Mario. This surprises Mario, as he decides to start taking care of him since Bowser isn't attacking. However, the first thing Lillian Mario does is hear something pretty weird; a sound of someone screaming out for help. Lillian Mario goes to Mario's toolbox and Mario, really not wanting Lillian Mario to mess around with his tools, picks her up, and then all of the sudden Mario hears the noise, soon opening his toolbox to see the White Sprixie Princess. She soon introduces herself, saying that her real name is Whala, and launching an explanation on what happened to the Sprixie Kingdom; Bowser attacked, didn't only kidnap the Sprixie Princesses, but also the Sprixie society itself. And then something that wasn't shown is told; Bowser also kidnapped every tourist to be found, from innocent Shiverians to kind Lumas. Whala soon says she doesn't know why Bowser is kidnapping the Sprixies, but she assumes that he's doing this to rebuild Bowser Land, and asks if he's going to help her. Mario agrees, and they both set out to the Sprixie Kingdom. Luigi also comes! In the meantime, Bowser's attacking Mushroom Kingdom while Mario and Luigi are away. And they don't even know about it! Characters Please note that I'm a newbie and don't know how to use tables. So if you want you can improve this. Playable Sprixie Princesses I might add a note if you guys are confused. Enemies 1. Goomba 2. Chocolate Goomba 3. Para Goomba 4. Purple Klampon 5. Gloomba (Blue Goomba) 6. Frog Gloomba 7. Fungi Makoop 8. Spiked Gloomba 9. Shroomba (White Goomba) 10. Grand Shroomba 11. Putrid Shroomba 12. Spiked Shroomba 13. Hyper Goomhog 14. H. Spiky Goomhog 15. Hammer Shroob 16. H. Spiked Goomhog 17. Koopa Troopa 18. Para Troopa 19. Shady Koopa 20. Shady Koopra 21. Dark Koopa 22. Dark Koopra 23. Banadana Bones 24. Dry Bones 25. Shell Bro. 26. Goomba Thrower 27. Orb Bro. 28. Banana Bro. 29.Oil Bro. 30. Koopatrol 31. Sand Sidestepper 32. Macone33. Red Kritter 34. Orange Tribal Guy & Polluted Piranha Serpent 35. Yellow Kritter 36. Green Tribal Guy 37. Purple Kritter38. Koop-Broom & White Tribal Guy 39. Bow Guy 40. Mecha Koopa Worlds *World 1: Beryl Meadows - These ancient meadows are known to store the most historic fossils in the world! Similar to Fossil Falls, but... with extra exotic enemies thrown into the mix and forest vibes! *World 2: Dustswept Dunes - Super hot at day, hot at night. Regardless, it's always hot. There's also windy winds which might push you back so just get ready for a tough journey. Also ancient. *World 3: Glacica Tundra - A once frosty wonderland filled with life until something bad happened to it. Unknown what happened to it, but you might see some warm places with frigid waters. What's the reasoning...? *World 4: Mount Marira - Craggy mountains with rock-hard tree and stuff?! It's a bet that Monty Moles and Wigglers make their homes there! But watch out for the Super Team! They're also here! *World 5: Runic Tidewaves - A mix between magic and water (unlike other future worlds), this is surely going to be a magical place. Bowser Jr., however, has just vandalized it... so not as enjoyable as it usually is. *World 6: Bunnyer Skah - Misty skies said to be in a shape of a bunny. This may be the bunny's home, but nobody knows! Just... watch the skies! *World 7: Tikabye Country - Rumors has it that the Tiki Tak Tribe was created here. And speaking of creation, there is not just the Tiki Tak Tribe you must encounter... Trivia *This was originally not going to have multiplayer. However, to utilize Sprixies, Cappy, and normal platformer mechanics (Fire Mario and such), the creator added Wario and Waluigi. And to excuse the fact that multiple characters can wear Cappy, the creator added E. Gadd, and made him say he cloned Cappy. *Most enemies aren't here, but some confirmed ones which are going to be added are (prepare for EXTREMELY LARGE LIST!) (bold means new): *41-151 *41. Piranha Plant *42. Putrid Piranha Plant *43. Frost Piranha Plant *44. Flame Piranha Goomba *45. Pokey *46. Putrid Piranha Goomba *47. Pink Piranha Goomba *48. Pale Piranha Goomba *49. Snow Pokey *50. Sledge Guy *51. Bunshreek *52. Frost Krusha *53. Topaz Masked Koopa *54. Fuzzy *55. Flower Fuzzy *56. Forest Fuzzy *57. Bloopsink *58. Shroob Rex *59. Laser Cannon Shroob *60. Marshoomba Thrower *61. Goomoss Thrower 62. Poison Vine Shroob *63. Cleft 64. Hyper Tropikoomba *65. Hyper Singybread *66. Shroid *67. Buzzy Beetle *68. Spike Top *69. Spiny *70. Sky Blue Spiny *71. Lakitu *72. Aqua Lakitu *73. Swooper *74. Toxi-Bass *75. Marshoomba *76. Spider Ghoulmba *77. Lava Bubble *78. Dry Aggro Rex *79. Bullet Bill *80. Bill Blaster *81. Cannonball Karl *82. Karl Cannon *83. Bombshell Bill *84. B. Bill Blaster *85. Bob-omb *86. Hyper Bob-Broom *87. Bulky Bob-Broom *88. Shroob-ulk 89. Scuttle Snifit *90. Chuck Aggro Rex *91. Koopra *92. Idow (Toughest Version of Scuttle Bug) *93. Spike *94. Clubba *95. Boo *96. Hammer Bro. *97. Chain Chomp *98. Yellow Magikoopa *99. Fire Ninjun *100. Vine Chomp *101. Skipper Cheep-cheep *102. Bandit *103. Candy Corn Bandit *104. Headhunter Bandit *105. Badge Bandit *106. Oopsee Dayzee *107. Boomerang Bro. *108. Hot Bones *109. Galoomba *110. Sledge Bro. *111. Fire Bro. *112. Snow Spike *113. Spike Guy *114. Ninji *115. Wiggler *116. Ice Bro. *117. Crazze Dazee *118. Amazee Dazee *119. Monty Mole *120. Cheep Cheep *121. Squirt (Purple Cheep Cheep that Squirts water) *122. Blooper *123. Blooper Nanny *124. Baby Blooper *125. Banscream *126. Shy Guy *127. Spear Guy *128. Topaz Koopra *129. Bazooka Bro. *130. Spy Guy *131. Snifit *132. Web Wranglers (Lady widow's minions) *133. Elite Web Wranglers *134. Crafters *134. Flame Piranha Goomba *135. Simage *136.Orange Magikoopa *137.Loshirpent *138. Mega Shy Guys *139. Bounder *140. Stone Dune Spike *141.Droshirpent *142. Blue Magikoopa (Regular) *143. White Magikoopa *144. Lettuce Snifit *145. Ruby Sableo *146. Elite Lunimpz *147.Mamegoma *148.Red Magikoopa *149. Guard Bee *150. Sword Bro. *151. **Notes ***The only note I can give out is that there's no Cat, Bull's-Eye, or Bombshell (bigger explosion) variants in this, they actually just appear in 088-090. ***Yes, the Monochroma are REALLY far in the list. Be patient. *I'm having a pretty hard time listing the abilities for the Sprixie Princesses; two each. Speaking of which... **There is three Sprixies scattered around in all levels, sometimes you have to go later in the game to get them. If you collect all of them in a world, a Sprixie Princesses' ability is upgraded (Beryl Meadows, White Sprixie Princess). You also get to unlock something special...! *I realized Ice Snifit was basically the ice variant of Scorchit so I changed its pattern. Don't get confused!